


Vox

by RaeCzas (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Draco time travels, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Hogwarts, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Time Travel, more tags to add along the way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:49:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RaeCzas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco travels back in time to make a better future for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I hear your voice on the wind

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction for the fandom. I hope you will enjoy it .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @FallenFire has done a wonderfully job as beta.

 

Draco stood beside a large tree in a neighboring yard to Harry Potters soon to be childhood  home. The shadow of a  tree, together with his cloak, hid him well. He had been waiting for some time. He’d arrived earlier in the evening just so he would not miss the event. It  was not  a big event nor necessarily  an event at all, when compared to another one that was being celebrated . Draco had become well aware of the celebrations shortly after his arrival in this time period. Wizards and witches alike roamed the streets to talk in hushed excited huddles.

Draco found the whole thing bizarre, it was one thing to read about these events  and another to be part of them, even as a bystander.  Even though the only thing he was doing at the moment was watching a tabby cat.

 

 

Draco resisted the urge to lean against the tree. . Draco watched on while the man removed the lights from the street lamps. Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore spoke for a while after that. He could have listened in but decided he did not need to. Not wanting to draw attention to himself he remained motionless. He grinned when he heard the rumble of a motorcycle soon after. Soon enough the half giant came into view. Draco stepping further into the shadows.

 

He watched the large man gently place a bundle into the arms of Dumbledore. The little group started walking up to one of the houses. The three of them eventually made their way to the door of number four Privet Drive. Dumbledore placed the bundle onto the doorstep. Draco made no move to get closer or to interfere, yet. He waited till they had left. He was surprised and slightly disturbed when they did not ring the doorbell. What if a snake or spider bit baby Potter? Draco shook his head, Potter had grown to be a thorn in his side, so there was no need to worry.

Draco made his move. He strode across the neighboring yard  and moved across the Dursley’s. He came to a stop in front of the bundle. Since his intel was correct the bundle turned out to be a baby on closer inspection. Draco crouched to get a better look at Potter. There was a letter placed on top of him, left by Dumbledore no doubt. Draco found it hard to compare his childhood rival to this tiny sleeping thing. It also wasn't bespectacled  or surrounded by idiots and know-it-alls. It’s only common aspect with Potty was the scar. Draco grinned in amusement of the childish nickname.

 

 

Draco traced the scar with his ungloved hands index finger .The things eyes suddenly snapped open. Draco scowled at having flinched. He curled his retreated hand into a fist .The baby smiled at him .That also was not very Potter-like, well not for his enemies and to Draco at least. Those eyes however were the same shade as Saint Potter’s, except they did not have that certain burn behind them.

 

 

Draco straightened himself up to leave. He had taken four steps when he hesitantly looked over his shoulder at the small boy who watched him with sleepy eyes. Draco turned away and carried on. He stopped again at the beginning of the pathway leading to the door. He looked skywards briefly before turning around. Draco reassured himself with the thought that no one would know he had done this. Draco scooped up Potter into his arms and sat down on the doorstep He peered down at little Potter and gently rocked him. Potter was soon sound asleep again.

 

When the early hours of the morning arrived Draco put the sleeping boy back on the front step. Draco gave Potter one last brief look and rose to his feet. When the door was later opened by Mrs. Dursley only baby Harry remained outside the

door.


	2. I hear you call my name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @FallenFire has done a wonderfully job again as beta.  
> This story was inspired by a song called The Voice by the Wailing Jenny's . The chapter title is from a verse in that song, in case anyone was wondering :)

Potter is two years old when Draco visits him since Potter’s arrival at the Dursley household. Draco is of course an uninvited guest. Visiting announced would foil his future plans so he Arrived in the cover of night. He stood for a moment to observe if the lights were off in the windows. Draco scowled at the fully drawn curtains of the front ground floor room. He walked to the side of the house, easily unlocking the metal gate between him and Potter's backyard with a flick of his mother’s wand. Once inside the small garden he relocked the gate leading to the it

The yard was not anything special. Not like his mother’s garden. Now that was a true beauty to behold. The thought of his mother lead to thoughts of how she and all he had known was gone. Draco’s eyes grew wet, he blinked it away and carried on. The patio doors were also locked but equally easy to open. "Lumos”, murmured Draco, causing the tip of the wand to glow. Draco made his way through the kitchen into the hallway. He peered through the door on his right.

It was a dining room, in Draco's opinion an unimpressive one. He made sure to look around the entire ground floor as he made his way through the house. It would come in handy later on to know the layout. Once done with the downstairs area he walked over to the staircase. He took a moment to look at the cupboard that would one day become Potters’ room. He let the cupboard door swing slowly shut.

"Nox" said Draco. His wand ceased providing light. When he had ensured he had a good grip on his mother’s wand, he gripped the balustrade and used it as a guide making his way up the stairs. On the last step he paused. He listened carefully for sounds of movement. He was glad, it seemed everyone was in deep sleep. Now that he was closer to the bedrooms he could hear some loud snoring.

The sound grated on Draco who took the last step .He moved further into the first floor landing. Draco lowered his wand but kept it ready. He would prefer not to use Oblviate if he could.

Draco hesitated. There seemed to be five doors to choose from: two ahead, two more on his right and the last one on his left. The loud snoring seemed to come from one of the rooms up ahead. At least the snoring ruled one room out. Draco decided not to waste any more time debating which door to try. He tried the one on his right first. The room was predominantly blue with a large equally blue cot in the middle.

Draco was not sure how he felt about the room, he knew he could exclude admire and all positive things. Draco walked towards the cot. He was surprised by how well the place seemed to be done up since his intel said they despised Potter. Things made a lot more sense though when he peered into the cot. The sleeping boy in it was not Potter, but rather his cousin.

Draco left the room and entered the room across from it. This room was red but had less...love put into. Unlike the other room this one had no matching rugs and curtains or even a mobile hanging above the cot. The cot at least looked decent. This time when Draco peered into the cot he found the child he was looking for.

Potter was sound asleep, on his side sucking his thumb. Draco folded his arms on top of the side of the cot and leaned in for a closer look. Potter had grown quite a bit in size and his black hair had grown to. Draco reached forward and brushed away some of Potters hair to get a better view of the scar. The boy’s eyes fluttered. “Oh no, Draco thought when the boy’s face scrunched up. Please do not cry, thought Draco in a panic. Potter’s eyes opened, he blinked and stared up at Draco. A smile slowly widening his small mouth.

Draco sighed in relief and gently poked Potter. “Thank you for not crying, Potter”, Draco flushed red realizing he had spoken to a baby as if it was capable of understanding. Baby Potter no less. Draco shook his head thinking of Potter was not helping him at all. He should think of this baby as Harry, not Potter. Maybe if he separates future Potter from baby Potter in his mind he would be able to separate his dislike of Potter from his not-quite-like feeling for Harry. After all this child had not rejected his friendship yet and did not even understand his existence.

With that in mind Draco pushed all thoughts of Potter away. Po-Harry reached out towards him. Draco shrugged and lifted the small boy out of the cot. He had done his research and managed to hold Potter the way he should. Draco shifted his hold so Harry’s head rested against his shoulder.. Draco smiled but quickly stomped on his affection, when Harry made a sound of content, turning it into a scowl. The moment he noticed his scowling he berated himself for it. It was hard to break the habit of stomping on his compassion and being generally nice.

Harry became restless from Draco's scowl and began putting his hand on Draco's face. Draco frowned and began placing the boy back in the cot. Harry looked confused until he seemed to realize what was happening and began kicking.

Draco huffed "Okay, okay, I'm not putting you down so stop kicking me". He hefted Harry back into his arms. Growing bored Draco began pacing slowly back and forth humming softly. Draco noticed that Harry seemed to enjoy this, his big eyes were half hidden by his drowsy eye lids. Harry's head was now laying relaxed against Draco's shoulder, his small arms wrapped around Draco’s neck. Harry's eyes began drifting further shut, while he kept pacing. Draco occasionally patted Harry's back in a soothing manner.

When Harry fell asleep again Draco lowered Harry back into the cot and tucked him in. He tapped Harry's chest “Sweet dreams Gryphon...Harry.“ murmured Draco quietly. Draco leaned away from the cot and left the house.

He had missed Harry's birthday for this year by three weeks but it wasn't like Harry would remember or care. Draco took note to be more careful and pay better attention to time when he was not in the past, he would rather avoid complications if possible.

Draco now stood in the backyard of the house. He inspected the fencing along either side of the garden. For future reference. Draco left the small garden shortly after. He walked along the curb for a while mulling over his thoughts making a mental list of the steps of his plan so far.

Step one: infiltrate Harry's childhood home.  
Complications: none.  
Check.

Step two: get Harry to like you and trust you before he starts attending Hogwarts.  
Complication: my own loathing of Potter from my own time.  
Solution: separate between them.  
Working on it.

So far things seemed to be going okay according to his list. Draco stopped under a streetlamp and looked up at it. For now he would visit Harry sporadically during the remainder of this year or maybe he should just arrive later, when Harry is big enough to socialize with. He decided to leave his scheming for now and return home. From under his shirt Draco pulled out a special item that was attached to a chain looped around his neck.

At first glance it could be mistaken for a silver Time-Turner. Firstly its use was slightly different and secondly it had lots of more complicated runes on it. Draco was not sure what it had been named but it worked, so he wasn't too bothered by not knowing. Seeing it reminded him of Granger's shocked and outraged face the moment she’d realized he had stolen it.

He smirked and replaced the necklace into his shirt. Next he carried on walking until he found a secluded spot that was hidden in shadow between two buildings. Draco performed a disapparition, using his wand. He was relieved when he arrived were he wanted to, without any disastrous consequences to his person.

Draco exited the janitor closet. The hallway was thankfully empty. Draco glanced around the passage. It had a running red carpet and fudge colored walls with evenly spaced wall lights and doors. It seemed the years would not be unkind to this place. Draco knocked on the door of apartment thirteen. When there was no response he knocked a second time to make sure. No need to screw up by being hasty. When there was again no response Draco let himself in.

The apartment was empty of furniture. Apparently it had not yet been sold to its first owner. Draco walked into the lounge and pulled out his necklace and spun it.

It felt as if the ground had turned to water and he had jumped into the dark murkiness from a bridge. Within the darkness were flashes of light. Then it felt as if he was suddenly yanked up out of the water back to where he was standing. Draco staggered but quickly became on guard. Wand at the ready.

When he felt safe he waved his wand towards the fire place silently casting an incendio. The fire place came to life with a crackle giving the room a warm homey feel. Draco returned his wand to his thigh holster. He smiled at the sight of his apartment, which was also his hideout. Draco flopped onto the couch and picked up a book from the coffee table to read, sighing in content at the feel of the soft couch.


	3. I am the voice of your history

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @fallenFire = amazing beta

 

Draco spent some time reading and relaxing. When he felt relaxed enough he placed the book back. He pulled from his enchanted hip bag a black notebook, it had more of the shape of a diary, but Draco preferred to say notebook. This notebook contained lots of notes pertaining to his plan and information he needed to keep close to his person . He took out a pen from the non-enchanted part of his hip bag. Draco flipped to a clean page at the back and wrote down some calculations. Then he flipped towards the front and added a title, Timeflow. Beneath the title he wrote: One day in the present seems to equal almost half a year in the past.

 

Draco based this on previous observation and tests with the device, hence his conclusion on the estimation. Draco also noted that so far his actions had in no way affected the present.

 

These tests are part of why he had not visited Harry till he was two. Time was a complicated thing. It was so much easier to stay in the past and estimate what day he would arrive in the present than the other way around. He had come to a solution of sorts, incase his current method of keeping track was no longer available to him. He of course would only use the solution for desperate times. The part of his solution that caused him pause was the requirement of putting trust in another.

 

Draco did not have many friends left in the present, neither were they very trust worthy. This left him with few options, realizing he just might have to consider help from members of the Order of the Phoenix sent a shiver down his spine. He most definitely could not trust them. Also, now that he thought about it more, the likelihood of them helping, approving or agreeing with his plan was slim, practically nonexistent.

 

Death Eaters were excluded for obvious reasons. Draco tried hard to come up with names but all got rejected for various reasons. Rubbing his forehead, he decided to think about it later, but not too much later. Ironically, time was not on his side in a sense for certain things. Draco put away his notebook and pen, and took of his shoes and socks, placing them neatly under the coffee table. Draco got up and padded across the floor of his small lounge  to his small kitchen. He made himself a mug of hot chocolate and sat down at the counter that acted as a kind of division between the kitchen and lounge.

 

With the warm mug between his hands and the rich smell in his nose, his mind was put at ease. Draco placed the mug down and shrugged out of his jacket, which he tossed onto the countertop. Draco leaned towards his right and rested his head on one hand while he drummed the fingers of his other on the counter.

 

He was now thinking of people who would want to help him for their own needs but those needs needed to neither hinder him nor become a problem later on. It came down to two people in the end. His process of mental elimination went like this:

 

Name: Goyle.

 

Reason: to save Crabbe.

Pros: already friends with me.

Cons: not very smart.

Might end up aligning himself with the Dark Lord 

 

Weirdly enough it was thoughts of Goyle that reminded him of another school peer. The second candidate in his mind .Hopefully the man would still want to work with him even after he had used him and left him in the dirt, so to speak. Draco mulled over his plans and sipped at his mug of hot chocolate. When it was finished he put it in the sink, filled it with some water and left the room. Draco entered his bedroom and made a beeline for his bed. He flopped onto the bed and drifted off to sleep.

 

When Draco woke from his short nap he showered and got dressed. Then after a quick breakfast he raided his kitchen cupboard for sweets and biscuits. He was about to close the cupboard when a pile of brightly colored packaging with bears on it caught his eye. He grabbed twelve, then added an extra one. Draco then continued to stuff it all into his hip bag. He mentally made note of what he had in his bag for now.

 

Enchanted part: sweets, cloak, flask, biscuits, notebook, small case containing potions to help with possible side effects of time travel.

 

None enchanted part: pen, sunglasses, ring and glove.

 

Draco pulled out his black glove and tugged it onto his left hand. Next he slid on the ring onto his right hand’s ring finger, the ring was a silver band inlaid with gold which formed an intricate Celtic knot involving dragons, if one looked close enough.

 

Draco removed his mother’s wand from his holster and charmed the dishes to clean themselves. Draco took out his notebook and turned to the section called Timeflow. He jotted down some calculations, followed by explanations of the results, for easy reference later.

 

It would take roughly thirty-six days in the present for sixteen more years to have passed in the past.

Four hours for each month making one day sixth months.

 

Based on that Draco did some more rough calculations. He would have roughly twelve days in the present before Harry started school.

 

Draco shut his notebook putting it away, he picked up his jacket and shrugged it on Just in case the weather was bad.

 

He was about to make his first trip back when a thought occurred to him. Draco retrieved his Polaroid camera from his bedroom and added it to his hip bag. He made a mental note to go pick up  some developing potion for his photos. Draco briefly wondered why he was bothering with photos but time was of the essence. 

This was the moment Draco's frequent visits to Harry began, in between making further plans and arrangements.

 

 

When Draco arrives in the past it’s night once again. The apartment is still empty. Draco smiled in relief in having got it right in one go. Doing repeated flips of Time travel could be hazardous. It gradually caused similar effects to having repeated joy rides in de wizarding’s banks railway carts. Draco pulled out his pocket watch from inside his jacket and made a mental note of the time, before putting it back. It was around eight in the morning, meaning it was roughly sometime in September.

 

Draco had decided to take the pocket watch with him on his time jumps since it remained set in the time of the future.

 

 

Draco disapperated from the empty room. He apperated into Harry's current room in the Dursley house. It seems little Harry was still awake. One of Draco's eyebrows rose at the sight of a Potter happy to see him. The child grabbed the bars and hauled himself onto his feet. Harry now stood staring up at Draco through the bars. Draco's eyes widened in surprise.  He approached the boy who now stared up at him in excitement. Draco placed his hands on the side of the crib. The boy made a weird cooing sound and reached for him with one hand.

 

His lack of both hands on the cot for support made his stance shaky. Draco leaned in and curled his left arm around Harry's back so he would not topple. Harry grabbed onto his arm. Draco smiled, “Hello Harry, it’s been some time since we last saw each other. It’s sweet that you remember me … At least I think you do? " . Harry stared at him with big eyes. Draco playfully ruffled his  hair with his free hand. “It would hurt my feelings if you forgot about me “, joked Draco, "You and I have quite a bit of history after all “.

 

Draco eased Harry into a sitting position and straightened up. The toddler raised his hands and made a grabbing gesture, “Up, up, up.“

 

Draco blinked. A huge smile spread across his face. Harry was able to speak now, these certainly weren’t Harry's first words but they were the first Draco had heard. Draco drew his wand and cast a silencing charm over the room. Once he put his wand away Draco leaned in and picked Harry up, after all Harry would not be small forever. Draco paced back and forth while softly speaking to Harry. He told him a rather muddled story, he felt it didn't matter since what Harry really was listening to was his soft voice. Harry fell asleep halfway through.

 

Draco decided he should find some better stories for when Harry became older. He’d rather be remembered as an epic storyteller instead of a confused wombat. 

 

Draco tucked Harry into his crib. Draco smiled at the sleeping child. Draco pulled out his instant camera and snapped a photo of the sleeping boy. After tucking both items away, Draco took a moment to debate about what he was going to do next. Travel back to the present or do some research here and visit Harry occasionally. He decided to rent a room at a wizarding hotel so he could come back and visit Harry often while having a place to rest and do other things when he was not visiting Harry.

 

Draco pulled out his cloak and put it on while he thought of possible locations to stay. With one final look at Harry he disapperated. Draco arrived outside of a moderately famous inn that was located in Hogsmead. With a spring in his step he walked inside.

 

The rest of the -past- year went by quickly and Harry had unexpectedly come to hold a minuscule portion of Draco's secure heart. It was such a small portion that Draco barely noticed he had come to liking Harry. Draco decided he needed to go back to the present to confirm and revise his plans accordingly based on what he had learnt during his time away from Harry.

 

He spent the next three days in the present. He had worked on some potions, researched and did other mundane thinks apart of daily life. He was surprised when he checked the date and time but was not overly bothered. Harry was nowhere near going to Hogwarts yet.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to those who came back.

**Author's Note:**

> I will revamp this story on completion for now I shall just let it flow.If anyone would like to be my beta that would be wonderful.
> 
> Also my memory of the books and movies is a little rusty and sort of muddled due to fanfiction and time,so please bare with me -I do intended to rectify this of course.


End file.
